Love Will Last
by twilightlover367
Summary: Bella was enjoying her 23rd birthday, and Edward Cullen, her boyfriend had just proposed to her. Bella dies because a drunk driver speeding hit her. Edward is devastated but he gets a visit by a ghost of the woman that he still loves. Why is she here?


**Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.**

I walked down the street in New York City holding hands with the most perfect man on the planet. Nothing could ruin this relationship. My birthday had been today, and Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, had driven me all the way from Seattle Washington with me, to show me a city I had never been to before.

"How are you love?" He asked me while he held my hand in his.

"Very good, thank you," I smiled. He squeezed my hand.

"Good, I'm glad that you're having a good birthday. How do you like New York?" He asked me gently.

"It's been the one of the best birthdays of my life, and I love the city. Thank you for bringing me out here," I whispered. He pulled me into his chest, and kissed me pationately. I threw myself into the kiss, and it deepened in meaning.

"Thank you" I whispered. "That was the best part." He laughed softly.

"For me, as well. You ready to go out to dinner?" I nodded.

"Excellent. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere you want you should decide," I told him. He looked confused.

"Why? It's your birthday. Don't you want to decide where we should go?"

"No," I whispered. "You drove me out here, and I want you to decide. This has been one of the best days of my life."

"Fine," he grinned. "I know exactly where to take you, but we have to go shopping first."

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"You're going to the nicest restaurant in New York. Jeans and a t-shirt won't be nice enough. We should go to a designer clothes store. And I should get a tuxedo from Armani. That's what Alice said was best." He was smiling, but I was grimacing.

"You can't spend all of that in one day," I argued.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Because, money is hard to earn, and you shouldn't shop impulsively." He just laughed and shook his head.

"I can spend my money in any way that I want to, and I'm not going to go broke." Edward Cullen was a famous divorce lawyer who had never lost a case. He even had a waiting list of people who wanted his services. I had never heard him brag, he just wasn't like that.

"Do I really have a choice?" I sighed.

"No," was all he said.

"Fine, let's go." He took my hand again, and we headed to a designer store for me first.

I found an amazing dress at Louis Vuitton, and I gasped when he got a tuxedo from Armani. The woman working in the store stared at him, and failed to look away when she tried. I really didn't blame her, I was having trouble looking away myself.

"Does it fit?" He asked me nervously. The woman got up to come help us. I was immediately wary.

"Would you like me to help?" She asked in what she thought was a silky voice. She disgusted me.

"Um, sure. Bella, what do you think?" He asked me, not at all looking at the sales lady. I smiled, and she glared at me. Edward noticed the exchange, but said nothing.

"Very nice," I said.

"Yes. Your girlfriend is almost right, but the shoulders are a little too big." She threw me a nasty smile. Her hands started running along his shoulders, and he seemed too preoccupied in the mirror to notice her. I had never seen Edward worry about clothes. When he finally came back to her, and realized what she was doing he cleared his throat.

"I think that's quite enough ma'am. I'll get it," he said a little sharply. "You're sure it's okay Bella?" He sounded worried again.

"You look dashing Edward, trust me." And he did. He always looked amazing with whatever he wore, but the classic tuxedo made him look even more beautiful.

"Yes, I'm definetly getting it," he told the waiting sales lady. He took it off himself, and handed it to her. "Bella, can you go pick out a black tie for me that matches this?" He motioned his head towards the tuxedo.

"Sure thing," I said cheerfully. I saw that the woman had thrown me one more glare before I went off. I observed all the ties, and picked one that went perfectly with the tuxedo that Edward was getting.

"This work?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, and nodded. "Thank you Bella. Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though." Edward smiled at the lady, and we went out the door.

"What are we doing now?" I asked curiously. Edward smiled crookedly at me, and I stopped breathing.

"Breathe Bella," he encouraged.

"Right. Sorry. So back to my question, what are we doing now?"

"We are going to go get a hotel room. How many nights do you want to stay?" I thought for a minute.

"There's so much to see. Do you have to get back to work soon?" If he had to get back to work, then we could leave tommorow. But staying longer even if he wasn't pressed for time would make him spend more money.

"No. And Bella, I can see that you won't tell me how long you want to stay. I'll make it two weeks if you don't tell me," he threatened. I had to admit that I wanted to spend at least a week here, but it was too much.

"A week it is then," he concluded. I stared at him in shock, I hadn't even said anything, how did he know?

"How did you..." I trailed off.

"It was clear on your face that you wanted to spend some time here, so I figured a week would cover it. Come on, let's go find a hotel room." I looked around to see if there was a Holiday Inn or something. Finally, I spotted one.

"Edward, there's a Holiday Inn, let's go." I took his hand, but he wouldn't move. He looked pensive. And without listening to me, he called a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked us once we got into the car.

"St. Regis Hotel," Edward said simply. I giggled.

"Edward, why are we going there? Is there a hotel like the one I pointed out?" He didn't say anything, and held my hand.

"Here you are. Have fun at the St. Regis. Beautiful Hotel." Edward nodded.

"How much will that be?" Edward asked politely.

"Twenty," the cab driver said. Edward smoothly handed him a fifty. The driver looked at Edward strangely. "A tip," Edward explained.

"Well, uh, that's very nice of you, sir." Edward smiled.

"Not a problem. Thank you, and have a good day." The cab driver nodded, and Edward took my hand, and started walking toward the St. Regis.

"Edward, why are we heading toward the St. Regis?" He turned around to smile at me.

"Because love, for your birthday, we are staying at the St. Regis for one week." I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Edward," I whispered. "That's probably at least 300 dollars a night." Edward chuckled.

"Oh no love, it's going to be much more expensive than that." The designer clothes were expensive, but the St. Regis?

"How?"

"You'll see. I want this to be the best birthday of your life." He grinned, and kissed my hand.

"But you can't spend all of this money on me," I protested. He sighed.

"Like I said before, I can do whatever I want with my money. Don't worry about the cost, you're getting tense. I don't want you to be stressed out because you think I'm spending too much. Just enjoy yourself. Just remember, when you're not happy, I'm not happy." It was my turn to sigh.

"You really want me to accept you spending all of this?" He nodded.

"Yes, and I want to ask you something right now. Tell me no if you don't want to. It would not hurt my feelings."

"I couldn't imagine how I could say no to anything that you ask me." He just remained silent then took something out of his pocket.

"The past three years have been the best of my life because of you Bella. And now I have a request to make, and please make a decision on your own. If you need time to think, then take that time."

"Edward," I said, but couldn't finish. He had a velvet box in his hand. His eyes were full of love.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered while bending down on one knee. "Will you marry me? I will always love you, and make sure that you live happily." I didn't even think through my response because I didn't need time.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, I will marry you," I said softly. He opened the box, and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No, thank you. For this, and for my whole birthday. I love you," I said softly. He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me. This kiss was the most passionate that I had ever felt with him, and it was wonderful.

"Shall we go get a room?" He asked, gesturing toward the huge hotel in front of us.

"Yes, thank you for making this the best night of my life Edward. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Thank you for loving me."

We entered the St. Regis, and I stared at the lobby. It was huge, and gold. I didn't even want to think about how expensive this was going to be, but Edward had told me to enjoy myself, so I tried not to think about it.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Am I ever anything but?"

"Hmmm...not really, Bella," he said. We walked toward the reception desk, and thank god it was a man this time.

"Hello," he said politely. "How can I help you?"

"We would like to get a room, or a suite actually." The receptionist looked a little staggered.

"A suite? For only the two of you?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Edward asked calmly.

"No. Suites are fairly expensive, and big. But no problem. Would you like to see the list of the ones that we have?" He asked. Edward nodded, and the man handed him the pictures of the different suites.

"Hmm...what about the Fifth Avenue Suite?" He asked.

"A very good choice. Is that what you would like?"

"Bella? Is this okay with you?" He pointed at the pictures of the Fifth Avenue Suite.

"It's beautiful. Are you sure, though?" The man was looking at us, and suppressing laughter.

"Yes, we'll get it. One week then," Edward told him. The receptionist nodded, and handed us three electronic keys.

"One for the young lady, and one for you Mr. Cullen. And a third for a spare. Enjoy your time at the St. Regis."

"Thank you sir," I said. He said goodbye, and we took the elevator up. I kept fidgeting, and Edward noticed.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked gently.

"I don't know, you're spending all of this money on me, and it just makes me sad because I have nothing to give back." He sighed, and shook his head.

"Bella, I don't want anything back from you, I just want you forever, and to be happy. That's what I want back," he murmured.

"Okay, I can do that," I whispered. He kissed me softly, and the kiss ended too soon. I heard the ding and it signified that we were now on the right level. Once we got to the room, I tried to suppress my curiousity of what it looked like besides what I had seen in the pictures.

"Allow me," he said with the key in his hand. He slid it in, and I gasped.

"It's even more beautiful than in the pictures that we saw." Edward chuckled and I realized that I was still standing outside.

"Come in and see the bedroom Bella, standing outside won't do you any good," he said. I smiled, and walked in. The living room was huge, and it had two full bathrooms. I went into the bedroom, and was shocked. The bed was huge, and looked extremely comfortable. The general splendor of the hotel made me feel relaxed.

I came back out, but couldn't see Edward anywhere. "Edward?" I called.

"I'm changing. Are you okay?" He sounded really worried.

"Changing for what?"

"Dinner, remember?" Oh, shoot. We were probably going to be leaving soon if he was changing.

"Should I get ready?"

"That's probably a good idea. It's already 7:30."

"Okay." I put on my black dress, and looked at myself in the mirror. Edward had helped me pick it out, and he had amazing taste.

I came out of the bedroom, and looked at him once he was out of the bathroom. "Flawless," was all I told him. He looked at me.

"And you look beautiful. Should we go, ma'am?"

"Yes indeed, sir, that's probably a good idea." We went back down, and walked out into the cool crisp air.

"It's beautiful here, especially at night," I said while looking around.

"Yes, I've been here a couple of times, and figured you would like it. When do you want to get married?"

"I want to get married soon, it's been a while, and I think we should settle down." I blushed as I said this.

"Yes. I've been thinking the same thing," he said. I started twirling around, I didn't know why, but I was just so happy.

"Be careful Bella," Edward warned. People watched me as I danced to a crosswalk with a light. Edward ran to catch up with me. I had never been this graceful in my life.

The cars were stopped at the red light, and the sign to walk came up. I was spinning so fast, that I forgot about my surroundings. Edward was yelling something at me, and I was still twirling. I saw people starting to cross, but then they jumped back onto the sidewalk. It wasn't like I was dancing in the middle of the road. I was still crossing it, just dancing accross it.

"Bella," he yelled. And that's when I saw it. A huge SUV was speeding down to where I was. I screamed when it ran me over. This was the end, I could slowly feel myself drift away.

"Bella," he screamed. I saw his beautiful face just an inch away from mine. "Stay with me. You're going to be okay." He was crying. My vision blurred and I couldn't see my angel anymore. The only thing I could hear were the sirens of ambulances.

**Okay, so tell me if I should continue. I'll explain the last part if it was confusing. Bella was twirling to the crosswalk. She didn't cross till the light said it was okay, and Edward was yelling at her to wait for him (the time when she couldn't hear him); he hadn't seen the SUV. And the second time he yelled, he finally saw it. Bella was directly in its path, and it was too late. Anyway, sorry if that was confusing. Next chapter will be in Edward's POV.**


End file.
